Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for the retention of hair and methods for using the device in restraining hair, particularly human hair.
Background of the Invention
Devices for holding or ornamenting hair are well known. There are numerous different types of hair retaining devices such as hair sticks, hair pins, clips, barrettes, and bands used to retain the hair in a particular style. Early Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians used hair sticks. Hair pins such as bobby pins became popular in the 1920's. During the middle to later part of the 20th century, clips, barrettes, and bands became common hair retaining devices.
Prior art devices used to retain hair generally suffer from one or more disadvantages. Hair sticks do not stay properly in the hair and hair which is meant to be retained by the device works its way loose and the arrangement becomes unsightly. Hair pins are usually not meant to be seen and they do not typically hold large bundles of hair. Clips are used to clamp or grip onto the hair and can crease or damage hair. Barrettes and bands tend to stress the hair in an unacceptable manner and may cause hair to break.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,421 to Videtsky describes a hair restraining device consisting of two joined coaxial circular coils. The device is screwed into user's hair to retain a desired hairstyle. An alternative embodiment of Videtsky, shown in FIG. 6 thereof, consists of one circular helical coil and a straight section retaining piece. This device is generally hidden from view when it is in use.
German patent DE 2020 09002649 to Meister describes a hair stick wherein the end pieces can be removed to create interchangeable decorations while using one hair stick base.
U.S. patent application US2005/0284496 from Maples-Andrade et al. describes a hair stick with a removable insertion. The insertion can be scented. Neither the German reference nor the device shown in this U.S. publication increase the ability of the hair stick to hold the hair in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,630 to Silva describes two hair sticks that are fastened to each other and which use a bead to hold the hair and the hair sticks in place. This device relies on moving a bead to capture the hair. The potential hairstyles and configuration of the hair sticks are limited since these hair sticks are fastened to each other and are used together.
I have found that hairpins are usually not meant to be seen and are not decorative in appearance and that hair sticks often slip out of hair, are difficult to use, and do not maintain the desired hairstyle.
Thus, despite various advances in the hair retention arts, there exists a need for a hair stick that stays properly in the hair, is easy to use, and is simple to remove.